


Stranded Lion

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anthro, Furry, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, Yaoi, bara, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai gets a surprise visit from Leomon. The poor digimon is stuck in the human world. All the other digidestined who can open a gate to the digital world are all off on vacation. So Leomon is stranded until one can arrive. Tai/Yamato Tai/Leomon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded Lion

Chap 1 Digiport Open

Leomon had been reborn, with the digidestined giving up their crests they restored the digital world. That power seemed to find certain digimon. Like Leomon, he was reborn with the crest of courage marking his body.

He would stare at it fondly feeling a strong bond with Tai. Sadly the boy rarely returned to file island, and the reach of the digimon emperor never made it to them. Leomon never sailed from file island, despite wanting to.

His desire grew stronger with each passing day. Soon he could see Tai in his dreams. In these dreams the boy was touching him, teasing him. With no clothes between the two caressed each other. His own big hands ran over the boy’s body, but it was Tai’s touch that felt so amazing.

Tai’s hands ran over his firm body, caressing the fur covered muscles. His hands brushed over his nipples and earned a growl. “Sensitive aren’t you?” the boy said with a chuckle. The boy pinched and rubbed his nipples and Leomon roared with pleasure, his hips bucking up.

The lion anthro’s cock was incredibly thick standing 11 inches in length. The boy’s hands moved down his body, tracing the well trained muscles. The boy’s hands pumped him, he worked them at the same time, running both hands across his stiff manhood. “Ohh!” he moaned, and his pre began to leak out and run down his length.

His hands smeared the slick fluid over, got his member nice and slick. That’s when he looked up at him, smiling his trademark smirk. He pumped his length and leaned forward, he started licking the head. “Oh yes!” his tongue flicked the head, his tongue teasing and caressing, feeling downright amazing. He felt his arousal build and he came.

The dream ends with Leomon waking up with soaked pants. He growled and removed his soiled pants exposing his naked body to the woods around him. He goes to a pool he used to bath, laying his pants out to dry he climbed in and began washing himself.

After getting clean he leaned back in the water to relax, he stared up at the sky. Wishing for a way to go to Earth and see him. He raised his paw up and stared at the crest that was placed on him. “Oh Tai!” he moaned, he brought his hand to his manhood and began pumping it, his other hand came up to tease his sensitive nipples.

He let out loud growls of pleasure. “Tai!” he pumped himself faster, teasing his sensitive nub to increase his pleasure. “Tai!” he chanted the boy’s name like a mantra. His body shook with pleasure, and he worked himself faster and faster. “I love you!” he cried out as he came! His essence fired and he roared in pleasure.

His wish to see Tai was answered, as the crest glowed and the water’s color changed to a swirling vortex. Leomon gasped as he was sucked down and transported.

-x-

Meanwhile…

Tai was at his home alone, but that wouldn’t last for long. With the soft tap at his door, he smiled. Upon answering the door he saw his best friend. “Hey Matt.” He said moving to the side to invite him in.

“Hey Tai, guessing you know that TK and Kari and the others went off on some school trip.” They kicked off their shoes and ventured inside.

“Yep and my parents are out for the whole day, so make yourself at home.” He made his way over to the couch.

“Sounds good.” He slipped into Tai’s bedroom for a few minutes and when he came out, he was in his birthday suit. Firm pecs developing abs muscled arms and legs, his semi hard 7 inch pecker bobbing as he walked towards the couch. His crotch was crowned with a thick nest of blonde hair, and his sack was heavy with pent up seed.

“You look great.” Tai scooted over and Matt crawled in next to him. The brunette’s hand slid up the blonde’s naked form. He felt him shiver as his hand drifted down his side to his ass.

Matt licked his neck, loving the other’s touch. The two had been together for a while now, they were keeping it secret from the others, the only one who knew was TK and that’s cause he had caught them in the act.

The two were both switchers, but Matt was the one who mostly bottomed just cause Tai was an amazing top. His cock twitches as Tai began playing with his ass, he spread his cheeks and began teasing his hole with his middle finger.

Matt noticed the bulge in his lover’s pants and started rubbing it. “Always so big.” He hummed and Tai shivered as his pants were unzipped. His shorts and underwear were pushed down to his ankles, and his hard 9 inch pecker sprang up and Matt licked his lips. “Mine!” he purred and started licking his stiff length, his musk radiating to his senses.

“That’s good!” Tai moaned, and he slipped in a second finger; he worked him as Matt licked his length. His digits slipped in and out, spreading his fingers wide and earned a moan.

“Tai!” he moaned, his hot breath caressing his now wet length. Matt took him into his mouth, sucking his arousal as his moans channeled through it. Tai smirked and thrust his fingers right against his sweet spot. ‘Oh playing it that way, then how about this?’ he sucked him down to the root, and gave one long powerful suck right to the tip.

“Oh!” he moaned, the blonde sucked him back down flicking his tongue along his length as he did so. With his free hand, he laced his fingers in his hair, clutching his blonde locks.

They worked each other to completion, Tai’s constant assault on his prostate brining him to release, and the blonde’s oral skills causing Tai to shoot into his mouth. The blonde pulled back catching all his seed in his mouth.

He savored the taste before swallowing it all, and licking his lips. “Still delicious as always.” he said and cuddled up to Tai. He undid his love’s shirt so he could feel up his own bare body against his.

“Fuck it feels great having you like this.”

“Yeah it’s been awhile since we could just rest like this.” His hand ran over Tai’s chest feeling his tense muscles.

“We’ve both been so busy, even without visiting the digital world.”

“Me with my band, and you with your soccer games. In times like this I’m just so happy.” He said softly.

“Yeah me to.” They stayed like that, Matt resting his head against his shoulder. Tai was filled with a sense a joy and pride. The two basked in the warmth of each other.

Sadly the tender moment did not last as their digivices reacted to the portal opening. “A digimon?”

Tai quickly got dressed as Matt ran his sexy ass to the bedroom to throw on some clothes. They got dressed and grabbed their digivices following the signal to a park. “A quiet life doesn’t suit us?”

“Nope but really what’s a little excitement in our lives.” The two laughed as they made their way to the park. Their digivices getting them closer to the wild digimon, what they found was quite the surprise. “Leomon!”

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
